Talk:The Eye of the World/Prologue
Which Power? Is Heal appropriate for the True Power ?--Gherald 23:28, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I just looked it up, and it is indeed Healing. OTOH, we don't seem to find out about the True Power until . Why do we think it applies here? --Gherald 00:05, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: I suspect RJ is applying it retroactively here, but there's some evidence that this is not OP Healing. Compare "(IShamael's) sudden smile was cruel. "But I fear Shai'tan's healing is different from the sort you know. Be healed, Lews Therin!" He extended his hands, and the light dimmed as if a shadow had been laid across the sun." with "To (the Watcher's) ears, the world screamed as he used the True Power to rip a small hole and step outside the Pattern.". nae'blis (talk) 14:40, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Yeah, that seems most likely. The way Ishamael Travels here is also unlike Traveling as described with the One Power. I remember reading somewhere (sorry, can't think of the source) that Jordan had said this was done with the True Power. Perhaps this is an issue best mentioned in a Commentary section? --Dairhenien :::atm, I'm partial to a Notes like EWoT. But I'm not really sure yet. --Gherald 21:10, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::Notes seems most appropriate for one line comments, Commentary for longer discussions of the import of a given chapter. Perhaps each chapter should have its own commentary page? The TMBG wiki (http://www.tmbw.net) has a tab for lyrics and one for meanings for each song. A commentary page could work the same for us.--Dairhenien] :::::Later we may decide to have comments on a seperate page, but I dont' seee a reason for it while we're still tweaking the layout and such. For now, I think we can just do stuff like this: ::::::Seems reasonable. I doubt I would personally be adding much commentary while I'm still crapping out summaries. On using Shai'tan *Currently this redirects to Dark One. Should we use that instead? Or should we flip the redirect, and continue refering to him by his Old Tongue/Real(?) name? --Gherald 21:05, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** A good policy might be to refer to each character by his or her most common name. In the case of the Forsaken, their titles, not their Age of Legends names. In the case of the Dark One, by that title rather than any of the other dozens of titles (e.g., Leafblighter, Sightlbinder, etc.) or by his "real" name. --Dairhenien *** Good, cuz I can't even spell Shai'tan correctly half the time :) --Gherald 21:05, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** Yeah, Ishy explicitly calls him Shai'tan here, so I think it's appropriate, but his "common name" is DO. I'd make all the rest redirect there, and just explain early on why he has so many different appelations. nae'blis (talk) 21:42, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Lews Therin You know, in all the references in the series(which are mostly Lanfear's or other Forsaken), nobody ever seems to call Lews Therin Telamon "Lews" for short. They call him "Lews Therin". This makes me think that "Lews Therin" is actually his first name, like "Joe Bob". Though IIRC "Therin" was part of Ilyena's full name too, so I'm not sure, but "Lews" does not seem to be what anyone calls him, so it seems inappropriate to use it in the page. Alfvaen 04:17, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) : You know what, you're right. I finally got electronic text of the books, and 588 instances came up for "Lews Therin", none for Lews by itself. Do you mind changing it, Alfvaen? (I know, hell of a welcome, isn't it?) nae'blis (talk) 05:20, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) : ::edit:: Oh, THAT Alfvaen (checked your user page, duh). Nice to see you drop by. nae'blis (talk) 05:38, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) Ravens? I'm confused by the Ravens item listed after the Dragonmount prologue in the sidebar... Can it be removed, or is it in reference to something that should exist? Rccarman 00:53, 11 April 2006 (UTC) : http://encyclopaedia-wot.org:8008/books/teotw/earlier.html --Gherald 09:05, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :: Um, ok, but 'From the Two Rivers' and 'The Eye of the World' are not the same book. Perhaps I'm being a bit OC, but since Ravens doesn't appear in TeotW, I don't think it belongs here... Rccarman 20:34, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::: I do not know whether newer print editions of TEotW (post-''From the Two Rivers'') include Ravens or not. I do know that it is in the ebook I downloaded. ::: FtTR is the first half of TEotW and so seems same enough to me.... same enough for EWoT, too, as you can see. ::: I doubt anyone else feels Ravens shouldn't be listed in our chapter index for TEotW, but just FYI the place to remove it is template:infobox chapters 1, where it says r=Ravens --Gherald 21:00, 12 April 2006 (UTC)